powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fellowship
'Fellowship '''is the second episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. We see the debut of the Ranger's suits, zords, and the express morpher. This is also the debut of Jezella, Count Vladsmir's daughter, and Dr. Anton, who created her and Ajax. Plot Count Vladsmir is going deep into his dungeons to Dr. Anton, who has retrofitted a sky beast to help assist them in concurring Earth. He's already proud of the Wolf Pack squadron and how they've fooled the best of them. However his daughter, Jezella, comes to tell him that 5 students have figured it out. Count Vladsmir told the wolf pack to kill them, not stuff them in a closet. The bird beast frees itself from the bonds, screaming "AJAX!" The rangers are having breakfast in the Dining Hall when Charles calls them and gives the boys the Express Morphers and various trains in shades of Red, Yellow, White, and Orange. Teddy becomes Firehawk-Coaster Force Red, Seamus to Ghost Rider-Coaster Force Yellow, and Peter to Railblazer-Coaster Force Orange. In the nick of time, they spy Ajax on the North Lawn. It is not long before the rangers and wolf pack join the party. Fiona and Mel use the Ignition Lock morphers within them by saying "Its Morphin Time. Launch Time!" while the boys go "Insert, Install, It's Launch Time!" They destroy the wolf pack and Ajax with ease, but Kosarin makes Ajax to grow. Charles tells them he thinks he found something underneath the campus and out of nowhere, 5 zords appear from the shore and mountains to their aid and take him down from all sides. When they get back, he says not all fights will be that easy and shows him the plans for the Coaster Force Megazord. They sit down to lunch in Charles' office. Cast * Teddy Winslow (Firehawk) * Mel/Millennium Force (Millennium Force) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (Furry 325) * Peter Ishitori (Railblazer) * Seamus Decker (Ghost Rider) * Charles Lashing * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir (voice) * Kosarin * Maya LeClark-Jezella * Dr. Anton * Ajax Guest Stars * Wolf Pack 1 * Wolf Pack 2 * Wolf Pack 3 * Wolf Pack 4 * Wolf Pack 5 Coaster Power Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing), Firehawk Zord Railbalzer: Coaster Train (mono-cast), Storm Zord Millennium Force: Ignition, Galactic Rapier (Galaxy Clash), Dolphin Zord Furry 325: Ignition, Sting Sword (Furry Clash), Python Zord Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI), Outlaw Zord Notes * First time the zords don't combine in their debut episode since Ninja Steel * First time we see Charles' basement, which has become the ranger's impromptu base * This marks the only time Kosarin has a role in growing a monster as Dr. Anton would introduce the Undeadinator to do this in the future ** This is because Raptor sucked the blood of the the Vulpecular to grow before Royal Scientist Galius created the Jouten Laser in Block 3 See Also * ''Track Dispatch: Hello my Nephews, Help me Awake the Jettacosta Sentai-Sentai Counterpart (first fight) * Block 2: Good Night my Nephews, Sleeping Dogs do Lie-Sentai Counterpart (fight footage & Story) * Block 22: Rise, Ocean Bride!-Sentai Counterpart (Jezella's debut) from'' Himitsuranger'' Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen